Humain mais à quel prix ?
by alice-yuki
Summary: "  Je ne suis pas humaine.  Je leur montrai ma main en feu. Rosalie me toisa avec un regard supérieur. J'éclatai de rire.    Écoute-moi bien vampirella. Dis à ton toutou de se mettre hors de mon chemin, ou mon feu brulera deux sortes de cadavres ce soir."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

** Voici, une toute nouvelle histoire que j'espÈre que vous aprécierez. Il y a de nombreuses histoires dans lesquels tout le monde est humain, alors je me suis demandé si je ne pouvais pas faire une histoire dans laquelle Edward serait vampire mais deviendrait humain. Mais dans ce cas là, l'équilibre serait rompu et puisque Edward est humain, Bella ne doit plus l'être...**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir la suite.**

**Enjoy please.**

* * *

Je les regardai une dernière fois. Esme sanglotait dans les bras de Carlisle qui essayait de la calmer en vain : lui aussi avait l'air mal. Rosalie, horrifiée, assistait au déclin de la famille en me regardant avec une rage que seul contenait Emmett qui semblait si perdu. Alice avait écarquillé les yeux et se balançait d'avant en arrière, elle aussi dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci devait souffrir le martyr, car il ressentait toute notre douleur en plus de la sienne. Les voir ainsi m'arracha le cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Il fallait que je sois près d'elle. C'était une nécessité, je ne pouvais que vivre près d'elle. Près de mon âme, près de mon cœur et de ma vie. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Je ne devais en aucun cas lui voler sa vie mais lui offrir la mienne. Et pour cela il fallait que j'en aie une, de vie. Un vampire, n'avait pas d'âme et en conséquence pas de vie. Alors, pour en avoir une, je devais devenir humain. Et après des mois de recherche, j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire. Mais en échange, je devais, ainsi que toute la ville, oublier certaines choses. Comme l'existence des vampires et mes liens avec les Cullen. Voilà que je ne me considérai plus comme un membre de cette famille. Il y avait aussi d'autres effets secondaires qu'il n'avait pas voulu me dire. Je leur fis au revoir de la main et me tournai vers la personne qui allait me délivrer de mon dilemme. Il me toucha le front. Alors tout ce qui m'entourait ne fut plus que brouillard. Ma tête valsait avec des oiseaux et je basculai en arrière. L'obscurité m'enveloppa. Je sombrai.

_Quel est cette chaleur qui pénètre mon cœur ?_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour se refermer tout de suite. La lumière du soleil m'aveuglait. Mais il est néanmoins agréable de la sentir ainsi sur ma peau. Je m'étirai de tout mon long, roulai sur le côté, dos au soleil et rouvris mes yeux. Un nouveau départ. Je relâchai un long soupir. J'avais enfin eu mes 18 ans et l'orphelinat m'avait enfin laissé partir. Qu'il était bon de se sentir libre. Je repoussai la couverture et me levai. Il en était d'ailleurs temps. Mes parents, avant de mourir, m'avaient laissée une fortune qui m'avait permis de m'acheter une villa et quelques petits bijoux comme la Lamborghini qui m'attendait dans le garage. J'entrai dans la salle de bain après m'être choisi quelques vêtements. Il m'a fallut du temps pour me trouver une destination, une maison et m'inscrire au lycée. J'arrivai donc à Forks, au milieu de l'année scolaire. Je sortis de la douche, et nouai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je revêtis un jeans, une chemise écarlate, des chaussettes et des chaussures. Je pris mes clés, mon sac puis sortis. Je montai au bord de la voiture et me lançai vers mon avenir.

En arrivant je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers ma personne. C'est vrai que cette ville est le trou du cul du monde. Est ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ? Enfin de le penser. Whatever. Je descendis gentiment de mon petit bijou. J'aurais peut être dû prendre quelque chose de moins tape à l'œil. Mais il y avait d'autres voitures qui n'avaient rien à envier à la mienne sur le parking. Une M3 rouge, un 4x4 monstrueux et une Maserati gran. Pour des habitants d'une ville perdue au milieu de nulle part, ils avaient les moyens. Je marchai jusqu'au secrétariat, comme on me l'avait demandé. Je n'eus pas à la chercher longtemps. J'y pénétrai après avoir frappé. La secrétaire parlait déjà avec quelqu'un, alors je dû attendre.

_ Vous devez être Isabella Swan ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Bella. Je m'appelle Bella.

Sa voix me choqua tellement elle était merveilleuse. Je faillis glousser : ça me faisait penser à James bond. Et comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle se tourna vers moi. Ma bouche s'ouvrit à cause du choc. Cette fille avait tout d'un ange. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en anglaises, ses lèvres charnues couleur rouge vermeille étaient une merveille et ses yeux noisette en étaient une autre. Elle portait une jupe en cuir noir, et un bustier rouge qui épousaient ses formes et les mettaient en valeur. Elle me déshabilla du regard elle aussi. Je pense qu'on était plutôt assortis. Je lui souris après être sorti de mon hébétude. Elle fit de même.

_ Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen. Je suis nouveau.

_ Ah, oui. J'ai quelques papiers pour toi.

J'acquiesçai. Bella se détourna de moi et ses talons claquèrent quand elle marcha vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta près de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en un geste interrogateur. Elle amena un de ses doigts à ses lèvres, et elle me regarda malicieusement tout en disant.

_ Peux-tu te pousser, Edward ? J'aurai besoin de sortir.

Je sursautai et me sentis si bête. Je me reculai cependant sans montrer rien de mon désarroi.

_ On se voit plus tard, peut-être, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille pour me rattraper.

_ C'est cela.

Et sur ces mots elle s'en alla avec grâce en me laissant tout droit planté. Delicious. Je pense avoir bien fait de choisir cette endroit. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

_ Edward, j'ai tes papiers.

La secrétaire essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je me tournai vers elle et tout en souriant je pris ses papiers avant de m'en aller. Je me dirigeai vers le local où devrait avoir lieu mon premier cours de la journée. Philosophie. Le prof a l'air sympa mais ennuyeux. Mais bon, la plupart des cours de philo le sont, ennuyeux. Il signa la feuille que je devais remettre en fin de journée à la secrétaire. Tout ça veut dire que je ne peux pas sécher. Comme si j'étais assez con pour le faire le premier jour. Mais enfin bon, si ça peut leur faire plaisir. Je soupirai profondément pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_ Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il, Edward ?

_ Seulement perce que, j'ai déjà étudié cela dans mon ancienne école, Monsieur.

_ Définissez-moi donc la notion de désir, sommairement.

_ Quand on pense au désir, on ne sait jamais totalement de quoi l'on parle. Cela rend cette notion ambigüe. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'on désir toujours quelque chose. Qu'on ne possède pas et ça devient donc vital d'avoir ce qu'on convoite. Ce qui nous conduit à rechercher ce qu'on veut. La seule solution pour que l'on ne soit plus tourmenté est de trouver l'objet de notre désir. Ce qui nous remplit d'allégresse. On pourrait croire qu'une fois qu'on l'a obtenu, ce serait une sorte de fin. Mais non, comme vous le savez les humains se lassent vite. Et le désir nous fait entrer dans une sorte de cercle vicieux qui n'en finit jamais ou presque. Il prend fin à la mort. Mais cela n'est que mon avis, monsieur.

_ Très bien. Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux.

Je le regardai bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et de penser à Bella. Je remercie les cieux de m'avoir mis sur son chemin. Si elle me le permettait, je ferai d'elle ma déesse. Je l'adorerais comme telle. Jamais je ne manquerai à mon devoir. Si seulement elle savait. La sonnerie me sortit de mes songes. Et je la détestais pour ça. J'étais si bien dans mon petit monde. Mais, je me levai de mauvaise grâce et après avoir rangé mes affaires, je m'en allai vers d'autres cieux. Je dois beaucoup trop regarder la télé ces derniers temps. Je fermai les yeux et m'adossai au mur. Quelle ne fut ma surprise quand j'entendis sa voix.

_ Tu dors debout maintenant.

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux pour la contempler.

_ Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

_ J'ai passé deux heures à écouter une certaine personne parler de désir pendant que justement je désirai.

_ Et qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Toi.

_ Tiens, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

_ Ça doit mettre un peu de piquant dans ta vie alors.

_ Peut-être.

J'entrai dans le local et elle me suivit. Je frissonnai de plaisir. J'avais avoir le plaisir de la contempler pendant 2h 15. Et le comble de tout c'est qu'elle prit place à côté de moi.

_ Alors comme ça tu es aussi nouveau.

_ Aussi ?

_ Je viens aussi d'arriver.

_ Ça nous fait au moins un point en commun.

Elle me regarda l'air de dire « Ben, voyons ». Je pouffai doucement ce qui eut l'air de la mettre en rogne.

_ Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Isabella Swan.

_ Bella.

_ Je sais. Tu dois être plutôt gracieuse.*

_ Tu n'as pas idée de combien je le suis.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je te montrerai un jour, peut-être.

_ On dirait que c'est ton mot préféré.

_ Lequel ?

_ « peut-être ».

_ Et si on écoutait le cours.

_ Tu peux toujours le faire. Moi je ne suis pas partant.

Elle ne me répondit pas et « se concentra » sur le cours. En ce qui me concerne, les sciences ne me passionnent pas. Cependant je n'ai pas à écouter pour m'en sortir dans cette branche. Je retins un bâillement. Le cours se passa tout de même assez vite et quand il sonna, je suivis Bella jusqu'à la cafeteria.

_ Tu as l'intention de me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

_ Il faut dire que je suis perdu.

_ Achète-toi une carte, aboya-t-elle.

_ Je suis maudit.

_ Ah, et en quoi ça me concerne ?

_ Je ne peux aller que là où je veux aller. Et là je ne pense qu'à être au près de toi.

_ Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Mm, tu devrais voir un psy.

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

_ Mon instinct ?

_ Tu m'as découvert.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cafète et renifla l'air. Et ceci fait elle se tendit et retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents. Cette posture me dit quelque chose. Je suis surement entrain de délirer. Mais qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de sa réaction ?

_ Bella ?

Elle se tourna vers un groupe de personnes d'une beauté incroyable mais qui n'atteignaient pas celle de Bella. Et tant pis si je ne suis pas objectif. Ils étaient 4. Deux filles et deux garçons. Une blonde, une brune, un brun et un blond. Ils sont plutôt assortis. Bella près de moi gronda ce qui attira leur attention.

_ Pourquoi une humaine gronderait-elle ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je venais d'entendre le grand brun parler alors que j'étais trop loin de lui pour que ce soit possible. Je repris contenance, il ne fallait pas que j'attire l'attention sur moi. Ou plutôt, pas d'avantage que ce n'est déjà le cas. Je pris le bras de Bella et l'entrainai vers la sortie. Elle se laissa faire docilement. Une fois dehors, un silence gêné s'installa.

_ Vas-y pose-les, tes questions.

_ Je ne te demanderai rien que tu ne veuilles pas me dire, Bella. Mais pour l'heure, et si on allait manger ?

_ Ah, d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas.

_ Moi, n'en plus.

Elle me sourit, faisant ainsi illuminer son visage. Je lui rendis son sourire et on s'en alla en quête de nourriture.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Avez-vous aimé ? **

**Une petite review ?**

**À la prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chères lectrices, **

**Tout d'abord, bonne année. Puis, je vous remercie d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et d'avoir partagé vos amis avec moi. Mais aussi d'avoir mis mon histoire en alert et en favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous aprécierez la suite.**

**Enjoy please.**

* * *

Je la conduis jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvris galamment la porte du siège passager. Elle eut l'air d'apprécier. Je parcourus rapidement la distance qui me séparait du mien. Et tout aussi rapidement je démarrai.

_ Où veux-tu aller ?

_ N'importe quel fast-food ferait l'affaire.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame.

_ Est-ce ainsi que tu parles toujours ? Sourit-elle.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

_ Seulement quand je suis près de toi.

_ Vil flatteur.

_ Je le prends pour un compliment.

Je me garai dans le parking du Burger King. Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvris la porte à Bella. Elle me remercia d'un de ses précieux sourires qui me rendit toute chose. Je fermai à clé ma voiture et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

_ Bonjour, vous voulez…

_ Un « chiken royal » et un Pepsi, dit Bella en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Geste que je trouvai totalement délicieux.

_ Même chose.

La fillette acquiesça et s'en alla nous apporter notre commande. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

_ S'il vous plait.

_ Merci.

Je payai rapidement et je nous entrainai vers notre moyen de transport. On n'avait pas assez de temps pour manger sur place. Je me répète peut-être mais ce serait très idiot de ma part de sécher le premier jour. Bella déballa tout et commença à manger.

_ Tu ne manges pas ?

_ Ce serait très difficile de manger en conduisant.

_ Alors, je peux m'en occuper.

_ Hein…

_ Ouvre la bouche et tais-toi.

Je haussai les épaules et la laissai faire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Son que je trouvais d'ailleurs merveilleux. J'avais l'air d'un nourrisson. Elle me fit manger pendant tout le trajet. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école, nous avions fini notre repas.

_ C'était très intéressant, Bella. On le refait quand tu veux.

_ Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Tu as quel cours maintenant ?

_ Math, frissonna-t-elle.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ C'est un vrai euphémisme.

_ Alors on se voit après ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'air désespérée, elle pénétra dans la classe. Je secouai la tête, amusé, et m'en allai vers mon prochain cours. Celui-ci passa rapidement et je sortis précipitamment de la salle pour aller chercher Bella. En arrivant je m'adossai au mur en face de la porte et l'attendis tranquillement. Je la cherchai du regard et la vis enfin qui sortait. Quand elle m'aperçut à son tour, elle pouffa tout en secouant la tête. Son regard disait « Incorrigible, celui-là ». Nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'au parking.

_ Tu es l'incarnation même du playboy, Edward.

_ Et toi tu es celle d'un ange.

_ C'est ce que je disais.

_ Je t'emmène.

_ J'ai une voiture, tu sais.

_ Non, je ne sais pas.

_ Allez, au revoir Playboy.

Elle était sur le point de s'en aller mais je la retins par le bras. Et tout en faisant la moue je lui dis :

_ Et je n'ai même pas droit à un bisou.

_ Non.

_ Tu es cruelle.

Elle rit. Puis en plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle s'appuya sur mon torse à l'aide de ses mains pour se hausser et vint planter ses lèvres sur ma joue. Ce contact me brula la joue et attisa un brasier en moi. Je retins un gémissement et avant qu'elle ne s'écarte je l'enlaçai. Je nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspirai sa délicieuse odeur. Nous restâmes là quelques instants puis elle se détacha de moi, me fit un dernier signe et s'en alla sans se retourner. Je soupirai, montai dans la voiture et me dirigeai chez moi.

Quelle journée éprouvante. Je me débarrassai vite de mes devoirs et m'affalai de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je repensai encore à mon ange. Elle est si belle et si amusante. Et n'oublions pas, mystérieuse. Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme cela quand elle avait vu les Cullen _ m'avait dit mon voisin de paillasse en littérature ? Soit, ils se connaissent et ne s'aiment pas trop. Soit, ils cachent quelques secrets. Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai entendu parler à l'autre bout du self. Un début de migraine s'annonçait et je renonçai donc à y réfléchir encore. J'allumai la télé et cherchai une émission quelconque à voir. N'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant, je l'éteignis et allai me coucher. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais mes rêves à moi sont très influencés par la réalité. J'étais dans un état semi-comateux. Je savais que je dormais mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon rêve. Mon rêve commença en douceur et était merveilleux. Mon ange était là dans mes bras, dans une petite clairière. La suite fut beaucoup moins agréable. Bella se détacha de moi au moment même où un orage éclatait. Deux loups de la taille d'un poney apparurent devant nous. Le tonnerre frappa ma belle. Il rebondit sur elle et se dirigea vers les loups.

_Driiing._

Mon réveil sonna la fin de mon cauchemar. Je me levai rapidement et allai prendre une douche pour faire partir cette odeur répugnante qui me collait à la peau. Une odeur que je n'avais jusqu'à là jamais sentie. Je sortis de la douche et m'habillai avant de partir au lycée.

La voiture de Bella, une Maserati, était déjà là lorsque j'arrivai. Elle était adossée contre celle-ci et sa vue me fit oublier mon cauchemar. Elle avait vêtu une robe noire moulante et des escarpins de la même couleur. La voir ainsi me fit chavirer. Je marchai jusqu'à elle et lui fis la bise.

_ Salut, mon ange.

_ Salut, Playboy.

_ Tu es très en beauté.

_ Merci, Playboy.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais le garder longtemps ce surnom ?

_ Parce que c'est vrai.

_ Touché.

Elle me sourit et nous trottâmes vers nos cours respectives. Nous avions un autre cours en commun. Et comme de coutume je la suivis et me mis, près d'elle. Un cours de mythologie. Je ne savais pas que ça existait. Mais bon. La prof nous distribua des feuilles à lire. Une histoire de succubes et d'incubes. D'ailleurs, j'en connais une qui est assise juste à coté de moi. Et c'est l'une des plus belles. Non, en fait c'est la plus belle. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

_ Melle Swan, veux-tu venir nous expliquer ce qu'est un succube ?

Ma voisine de table se leva et marcha le dos bien droit. Ses talons claquèrent bien distinctement. Serait-ce une manie chez elle ? Une fois arrivée, elle entreprit d'écrire au tableau. Elle inscrit le mot « Damnation ».

_ Les succubes sont des démons. Un succube ensorcèle les hommes grâce à sa beauté et à son charisme. Elle leur vole leur énergie et leur âme. Et les hommes seraient près à se damner pour une nuit avec l'une d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers le tableau et écrit cette fois le mot « Pouvoir de séduction ».

_ Maintenant que vous avez bien maté mon cul, les mecs. Vous devez savoir ce qu'est le pouvoir de séduction.

Elle posa sa crée, s'essuya les mains et entreprit de revenir à sa place. J'éclatai d'un rire pur, et elle me fit un clin d'œil. La prof avait une drôle de tête. Heureusement pour elle la cloche sonna et nous partîmes sous les regards médusés des autres.

_ Tu es un vrai succube, mon ange.

_ Il faudrait savoir. Je suis un ange ou un démon ?

_ Tu dois être les deux.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu paradoxale ?

_ Un peu.

_ Ouais, ben on se voit après, Playboy.

_ Oui. Après.

Elle s'en alla en bougeant exagérément les hanches me faisant encore une fois m'esclaffer. Je passai le restant de la matinée à penser à elle. A ses beaux cheveux, son joli minois et son sens de l'humour suspect. Si la perfection existait elle en serait l'incarnation. Quelques profs m'interrogèrent et en voyant que je répondais bien ils jugèrent bon de me laisser tranquille. Il sonna et je me précipitai à la cafète. Cette fois-ci, elle ne gronda pas lorsqu'elle vit les Cullen. On s'installa le plus loin d'eux.

_ Bella, parle-moi de toi.

_ Que veux-tu savoir.

_ Et bien ta couleur préférée par exemple.

_ Le vert.

_ Ta chanson préférée.

_ En fait, je n'en ai pas.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Humm.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

_ Beaucoup de choses, esquiva-t-elle.

_ Développe.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi, je joue du piano.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu joueras pour moi, un jour ?

_ Si tu me le demandes, je n'aurais qu'à obéir.

_ C'est bon à savoir, murmura-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu compte m'exploiter.

_ Du calme, Playboy. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

_ C'est une lubie chez toi ?

_ De quoi ?

_ De répéter ce que je dis.

Pendant que nous parlions nos visages se rapprochaient doucement. Je me retrouvai donc si près d'elle que mon cœur essayait de s'arracher de ma cage thoracique. Mon souffle suivit le rythme du sien. Mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Et je vis qu'elle faisait de même.

_ Possible, lui susurrai-je.

Elle se lécha les lèvres comme pour me tenter.

_ Je me répète peut-être mais tu devrais te soigner, Playboy.

_ Mais je ne le vaux aucunement, mon ange.

_ Regarde-les se donner des petits surnoms.

Bella et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers l'origine de la voix. Rosalie nous regardait l'air méprisant. Je crois que Bella a raison : je dois me soigner. Elle est trop loin pour que je puisse l'entendre. Son regard me mit en colère. De quoi se mêle-t-elle. Ma main agrippa violemment la table. Crac. Je tenais en main un morceau de la table. Oups, je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de force. Bella fronça les sourcils en me regardant. Je haussai les épaules lui signifiant mon ignorance.

_ Cette fille m'agace, dis-je finalement.

_ Tout à fait d'accord.

_ Bon, et si tu répondais à ma question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Qu'aimes-tu faire ?

_ J'aime courir, la vitesse, les voitures et les chiken royal, énuméra-t-elle.

Je pouffai.

_ La nourriture est-elle si importante pour toi ?

_ C'est sacré.

_ Tu es vraiment spéciale, mon ange.

_ Parait-il.

La cloche sonna et nous ne levâmes. Nous marchâmes en direction du parking.

_ Tu n'as plus de cours ? Demandai-je.

_ Non.

_ Et bien, au revoir.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle avait l'air si petit dans mes bras. J'essayai de l'y garder plus longtemps. Mais malheureusement, elle se détacha de moi rapidement.

_ Je dois partir, sinon j'arriverai en retard.

Elle dit ça tout en courant vers sa voiture. Je montai dans la mienne et rentrai chez moi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'aimerai connaître votre avis.**

**Une review peut-être ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**CocoMademoiselle:**** Merci. Non Bella n'et pas une louve, elle est bien autre chose.**

**Enjoy please**

* * *

Pov : Edward.

Elle ne vint pas le lendemain. Autant dire que je n'avais pas du tout envie de rester à un endroit où elle n'était pas. Les Cullen n'ont pas arrêté de me fixer. Ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai du sortir pour ne pas commettre un meurtre. Je partis me promener dans la forêt pour un peu me calmer. Je marchais quelques heures et fis une découverte étonnante. Une magnifique clairière s'imposa à mes yeux. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle avait quelque chose de familier. C'est celle de mon rêve… Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Je pivotai et…

Pov : Bella.

Il y a 226 pays dans le monde et il a fallu que je trouve des vampires dans cette petite ville pourrie. Je confirme : j'attire vraiment les catastrophes. J'ai du faire quelque chose d'affreux dans une autre vie. Mon karma a du me rattraper finalement. Mais je cours vite, vraiment. Je suis même plus rapide qu'un vampire. Le karma est rapide, ça c'est certain. Je grognai de frustration. Non seulement, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des vacances normales mais en plus de ça, mon chef m'envoie des tueurs. Non, vraiment. Je n'ai pas de chance. J'ai du m'éclipser pour ne pas qu'ils le prennent en chasse. J'ai merdé. Un test. Il veut me faire passer un test pour connaitre l'étendu de ma force. Et comme une conne, moi, je passe mon temps avec cet humain. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à une vie normale ? _Tu le trouves comme même pas mal, cet humain._ La ferme espèce de conscience à la manque. Je marchai dans cette forêt, essayant de réduire les dégâts. Ils étaient combien, déjà ? Aucune idée. Me voilà bien avancée. Je l'entendis avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Je lui assenai une tape qui l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin de moi. J'allai jusqu'à lui, le relevai et le cognai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Est-ce que je dois le tuer ? Je ne sais pas, ce ne ferait qu'aggraver mon Karma. Tant pis, je me remis à marcher. Très intéressante ma vie. Je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille : ils m'attaquaient tous en même temps. La poisse. Le premier essaya de m'atteindre avec un coup de pied circulaire mais je le fauchai au genou et il tomba avant de m'atteindre. Hum, un Mawashi Geri, pas mal. Je me mis en garde tandis que le suivant tentait de m'assener un coup d'épée, je me baissai et retournai son arme contre lui-même. _Où sont parties tes résolutions ?_ Ne t'avais-je pas dit de la fermer ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas utilisé un sort pour le tuer. Je connais encore la loi du triple. "Le bien que tu fais te sera remis trois fois, mais le mal que tu fais te sera aussi rendu trois fois". Mais, je n'ai fais que me défendre. Je ricanai, me voilà qui me parle à moi-même. Il me sauta dessus toutes griffes dehors. Les coups volèrent de partout. Je me redressai et lui assenai un coup de poing au plexus solaire. Les doigts courbés, j'enfonçai ma main dans sa gorge. Je me concentrai et sondai la forêt. Il y en avait plus qu'un seul. Une fois que je l'aurai éliminé, j'aurai un instant de répit. Je me mis à courir vers lui. Qu'on en finisse. J'arrivai à un espace dégagé qui avait assez de charme et ce que je vis faillit me faire m'étrangler. Edward était là et il me regardait étrangement. Je me regardai moi-même. Tout compte fait, sa réaction est normale. Mes vêtements ne ressemblaient à rien, par contre ma coiffure était impeccable et mes chaussures n'avaient pas succombé. Je m'avançai vers lui et lui souris.

_ Bonjour, Playboy.

_ Bonjour, mon ange. Tu es très sexy.

_ Ne te moque pas.

_ Tu t'es battu avec un tigre ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et souris amusée. Ce n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

_ Tu as deviné. Comment tu as fait ? Tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

_ On dirait bien que c'est cela.

_ Tu sèches ?

_ Toi aussi.

_Bravo Bella, maintenant il doit te prendre pour une idiote._ Pète encore un mot et je te fais bannir.

_ Oui mais moi, j'avais une bonne raison.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-il.

_ Prouve-le.

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire, mon ange.

Je haussai les épaules et entrepris de rebrousser chemin. J'en avais terminé pour le moment, je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi. Il me suivit.

_ Attend, tu vas où comme ça ?

_ Chez moi ?

_ Euh…D'accord c'était con.

Je continuai de marcher et lui de me suivre. On marcha très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive près de ma voiture. Je montai, démarrai et voulus partir mais c'était mal connaître Edward. Il ouvrit la porte du siège passager et s'écria :

_ Tu ne vas tout même pas me laisser rentrer chez moi sans voiture.

_ Si.

Je fermai la porte et partis rapidement. Je le regardai dans le rétroviseur et éclatai de rire en voyant sa tête. Ne me traitez pas de sans cœur, il n'avait qu'à ne pas me suivre. Je le regardai une dernière fois et rebroussai chemin : il était trop mignon pour que je le laisse là-bas. _Dixit la fille sans cœur. _Je devrais vraiment consulter, cette voix va me rendre folle si je ne le suis pas déjà.

_ Allez, monte.

_ C'est vrai ? J'ai droit, s'exclama-t-il les yeux pétillants.

_ Tu sais que tu es un vrai gamin ?

_ Bien évidemment.

Je secouai la tête et repartis une fois qu'il fût monté. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit très agaçant. Je me tournai vers Edward et le trouvai entrain de renifler.

_ Tu fais quoi, là ?

_ Tu sens bon.

_ Ah.

_Ne fais pas attention. De toute façon tu es encore plus bizarre._ On dirait qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à la présence de cette voix merdique. _Et oui, tu n'y peux rien. Chérie._ Et si je me suicidais ? Mauvaise question, il croira que ses tueurs à la noix m'avaient battu.

_ À quoi tu penses ?

_ Hm, tu aimerais bien le savoir.

_S'il te pose la question c'est qu'il veut le savoir._ Oh, ça va. J'ai le droit de le torturer, non ? _Non. _Pff, traitresse. Tu es censée faire partie de moi.

_ Bien sur que je veux le savoir.

_ Et bien tu ne le sauras pas.

_ C'est qui le gamin, ici ?

_ C'est toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et bouda. Sa moue le rendait si mignon. Ce n'est pas juste. Personne n'a le droit d'être aussi mignon.

_ Je confirme, c'est toi.

_ Est-ce que tu peux me déposer à l'école, ma voiture est là-bas.

_ C'est ce que je fais, Playboy.

_ Ah.

_ Copieur, va.

_ Je suis un copieur ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es cruelle.

_ Je sais.

On se tut car on était arrivé au lycée. Il me donna mon sempiternel bisou et partit. Je soupirai. Et me dirigeai vers mon petit chez moi. _Euh…Ce n'est pas vraiment petit. C'est une villa, rien que pour toi._ Aucun commentaire.

Lorsque j'y arrivai une mauvaise surprise m'y attendait…

J'étais sur le point d'entrer lorsque je sentis quelqu'un dans mes appartements. Je fronçai les sourcils, invoquai une boule d'énergie dans l'une de mes mains, et en me mettant accroupi, je poussai la porte.

_ Ne tire pas. C'est moi, s'écria-t-il.

Je me relevai et croisai deux saphirs. Il était vraiment et incroyablement idiot de m'avoir surprise. Je souris en le détaillant. Un corps élancé vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise, des cheveux noirs très lices et un sourire charmeur. Sans oublier bien sûr, que les vêtements du corps en question ont l'air d'être en aussi mauvais état que les miens.

_ Bonjour, Lucius.

_ Bonjour, mon cœur.

_ Tu sais, ce surnom est tellement niais qu'il me donne la nausée.

_La nausée ? Il y en a un qui devrait être jaloux. L'humain, lui il peut t'appeler, Mon ange. _Ça ne te regarde pas, espèce de vicieuse.

_ Je sais, acquiesça-t-il.

_ Enfin, que fais-tu, ici ?

_ Visite de courtoisie.

_ Que fais-tu, ici ?

Il soupira, me lança un regard suppliant et alla s'asseoir sur un de mes précieux fauteuils.

_ Et, lève-toi de là. Tu es tout dégoulinant. Tu t'es encore pris pour un cochon ?

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Est-ce que tu t'es vu, au moins ?

_ J'ai une bonne excuse. J'avais des tueurs aux trousses. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?

_ Je chassai comme au bon vieux temps. Les panthères font de bons trophées.

Je haussai les épaules et partis vers ma chambre pour mettre quelque chose de plus convenable. Une robe noire et des escarpins plus tard, je descendis.

_ Toujours aussi créative même à la maison.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est dans mes gènes. Il n'y aurait qu'à voir Renée.

_ Tu n'as pas tort.

_ Bien sûr que je n'ai pas tort.

_ N'exagérons rien.

_ Que fais-tu, ici, Lucius ?

_ Mère m'a envoyé pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

_ Et tu lui obéis. Mouton, va.

_ Tu ne dirais pas ça, si tu avais vécu avec elle. Elle est vraiment effrayante quand on ne lui obéit pas.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec ta phrase. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Hein ?

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à te suicider, ailleurs. Je ne veux pas ramasser ton cadavre.

_ Sympas.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais été, souris-je.

J'allai m'asseoir et remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de boue sur lui. Il faut savoir se faire respecter. _C'est ça oui, et les poules ont des dents._ Jolie métaphore.

_ Tu comptes repartir quand ?

_ Tu es vraiment très hospitalière.

_ Toujours.

_ Quelques semaines tout au plus.

_ Quelques semaines ? Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Mes vacances sont fichues.

_ De toute façon, elles l'étaient déjà. Je ne fais que profiter du fait qu'ils le soient pour squatter ta jolie villa.

Je secouai la tête et remontai dans ma chambre. Je pris mon téléphone et commandai de la nourriture : les combats ça donne faim.

_ Je veux un hamburger, entendis-je crier.

Il n'en avait pas besoin, de crier je veux dire. C'était juste pour m'ennuyer. Je l'aurais entendu même s'il avait murmuré.

_ Va dormir, criai-je à mon tour.

_ Oui, chef.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et commandai son hamburger. _Tu te laisses dompter, tigresse ?_ Une petite pose n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Une fois en bas, j'allumai ma chaine hifi. Radar de Britney Spears retentit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'allume ma chaine hifi. Tu veux danser ?

_ Quelle question.

Il se leva d'un bond et me rejoignis. On se déhancha sur la musique tout en riant. Il accomplit un pas fastidieux. Je sifflai.

_ C'est ce que tu fais pendant ton temps libre. Oh, pardon tu n'en as pas. Tu es obligé de me surveiller.

_ Ouche.

Une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux il me plaqua contre le mur. Je me laissai tomber à terre et filai entre ses jambes. Je partis en courant et il me suivit. J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai en face d'un inconnu. Je m'arrêtai de justesse, m'empêchant de le percuter. Lucius n'eut pas autant de chance : il buta contre moi, ce qui nous fit tomber tous les deux sur l'inconnu. Le bruit qu'a causé cette chute fut phénoménal. L'inconnu cria et pour arrêter le bruit très dérangeant, je nous fis lever.

_ C'est qui lui ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix impérieuse :

_ Tu es qui ?

Le pauvre garçon avait l'air tellement effrayé. Il leva les yeux vers nous et répondit :

_ Je viens livrer votre commande.

_ Ah, ça, m'écriai-je. Vous êtes des rapides.

Je l'aidai à se relever. Il me tendit la nourriture et décampa.

_ Maintenant je sais comment me faire livrer sans donner de pourboire.

_ Comme si tu avais besoin d'argent.

_ Qui sait, je vais peut-être perdre tout mon héritage et devoir apprendre à être pauvre.

_ Tu sauras toujours trouver de l'argent.

_ Pff, tu n'es pas drôle.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas drôle. C'est juste que j'aime détruire tes illusions.

_ Je n'ai pas d'illusions.

_ Si tu veux.

_ Bref, moi j'ai faim.

On entra dans la salle à manger et on s'installa pour manger.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Une petite review ?**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour. Voilà, un nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy please.**

* * *

Pov Bella

Je grignotai tranquillement mes frites tout en réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. _Waw, non seulement tu peux réfléchir mais en plus, tu fais plusieurs choses en même temps._ La, la, je n'entends rien, je suis libre, il n'y a pas de petite voix énervante dans ma tête. _Si, mouahahaha. _Va te faire foutre. Lucius fronça les sourcils et me regarda étrangement. Oups, je l'ai dit à haute voix.

_ Si c'est avec toi, moi je veux bien. Mais pourrai-je au moins en connaître la raison ?

_ Parce que tu as l'air très frustré, Lucius chéri, gloussai-je faussement.

_ Tu commences à me faire peur, là. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé au petit déjeuner ? fit-il en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'à moi et posa une de ses mains, froide sur mon front.

_ N'ai-je pas le droit de plaisanter ?

_ Tu ne glousses jamais. Même en plaisantant tu ne le fais pas…

Je haussai les épaules et me levai à mon tour. Sa main était toujours sur mon front et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je souris.

_ Lucius, dis-je gentiment. C'est toi qui m'inquiète, là. Tu ne t'en fais jamais pour moi, d'habitude.

Il haussa les épaules et regagna sa place. Je soupirai et me rassis. Je recommençai à grignoter mes frites et lui à manger son hamburger.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée, demain ? dis-je soudain.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être te suivre.

Oups…

_ Tu n'es pas inscrit au lycée, tentai-je.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu traines dans mes pates.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'il voit ton humain._ Je n'essayai même pas de la faire taire, c'est dire combien j'étais inquiète.

_ Je vais aller faire quelques courses. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je ne le suis pas, dis-je calmement. Juste agacée.

_ J'adore te faire de l'effet. Au moins, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence.

_ Tu es vraiment tordu, soupirai-je.

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. On dirait que c'était sa réponse à tout. Je ramassai tous les déchets, vestiges de notre repas, et les jetai à la poubelle. Je montai rapidement les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage donc à ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je souris en pensant que c'avait été juste. Quelle longue journée pleine d'aventures. Je m'entourai de mes protections avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

La caresse du soleil me lécha le visage très agréablement. Je soupirai de plaisir… Soleil ? J'ouvris les yeux et bondis gracieusement sur mes pieds. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de sauter en criant. Soleil signifiait pas de vampires et tenue très glamour sans avoir froid. Lucius déboula dans ma chambre l'air près à se battre, il regarda partout au tour de lui espérant trouver la menace sans succès.

_ Bella, tu vas bien ?

_ Merveilleusement bien, m'écriai-je en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

_ …

_ Allez viens, on va au lycée, dis-je enthousiaste.

Je me figeai soudain. Ai-je vraiment dit ça ? L'expression de son visage tend à me faire croire que oui. Merde. _Oui, c'est le mot_ pour résumer la situation. Je termine ses phrases maintenant. Je me fais peur. _A qui le dis-tu ?_

_ Bella… commença-t-il.

_ Euh… marmonnai-je.

_ Oui ?

Il me regarda les yeux à peine entrouverts, tout en arrondissant la bouche.

_ C'est le soleil.

_ Ha, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

_ Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de sortir de ma chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller.

_ Oui, je vais en profiter pour en faire de même.

Sur ce il quitta la chambre en secouant la tête. Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à assumer ma bêtise. Et quelle bêtise. Je soupirai et entrepris de garder un peu de ma bonne humeur. Un T–shirt mettant en valeur mon piercing au nombril, un short et des sandales Stiletto, le tout noir et rouge, plus tard, j'étais prête. Je me regardai dans le miroir et décidai de changer de coiffure. Style japonaise « Kawai » avec une mèche et tout. Et tout ça ne me prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Je descendis et trouvai Lucius déjà près. Il portait des vêtements dans le même style que le mien. Je le regardai suspicieusement.

_ Comment se fait-il qu'on soit assortis ?

_ Mes dons de voyants ?

Je le regardai l'air de dire « Ben voyons ». Il sourit et m'offrit son bras comme si on était encore au 19e siècle. Je lui rendis son sourire et on sortit.

Je me garai à une place vacante et me dépêchai de sortir.

_ Je m'incruste incognito dans tes cours où je suis obligé de m'inscrire ?

_ Tu réfléchis des fois ?

_ Euh… c'est une question piège ?

_ Pourrais-tu arrêter ?

_ Arrêter quoi ? dit-il innocemment.

_ De répondre à mes questions par des questions.

_ Ah…

_ Oui. Bref, ce lycée est si petit que tout le monde connait tout le monde, tu te fais déjà remarquer, alors si tu t'incrustes…

_ Je me fais remarquer moi ?

Il sourit en montrant ses dents blanches. Son sourire fût si éclatant qu'il fit disparaître toute sa personne, et pendant quelques instants il ressembla au chat de Cheshire. J'éclatai de rire et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

_ Toi.

_ Ah, très drôle.

_ Oui, comme tu le dis, c'est très drôle.

_ Bella…

_ Lucius…

Il soupira.

_ Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi dis-tu que je me fais remarquer ?

_ Tu te répètes donc ce n'est plus un risque mais une réalité.

_ Bella, ne fais pas ta philosophe.

_ Bon d'accord, souris-je. Petit mignon, ajoutai-je pour le faire un peu chier. Tu n'as vu tous les regards posés sur toi, chou ?

_ Hum, si. Chou ?

_ Tu es mignon quand tu es en colère, expliquai-je

_ Et toi, tu es vraiment de bonne humeur.

_ C'est le soleil, dis-je encore. Maintenant, va au secrétariat et inscris-toi.

_ D'accord, Ma'am.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque je le retins.

_ Tu as un papier d'identité sur toi au moins ?

_ Oui, je dois avoir ça.

_ Vas-y, on se voit plus tard, chou.

Il secoua la tête devant ma bêtise et s'en alla enfin. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Non, en fait je _le _sentis.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il de sa voix velouté.

_ Bonjour, playboy.

_ Salut, mon ange tentateur, sourit-il. C'était qui ?

_ Pourquoi ? demandai-je narquoise.

_ Est-ce si mal de poser une simple question ?

Si je n'avais pas si bien observé son visage, je n'aurais pas remarqué la petite touche d'anxiété qui y siégeait. Je souris sournoisement.

_ Je serais bien tentée de croire que…

_ Que ?

Je posai deux doigts sous son menton et lui jetai un regard brulant.

_ Que tu es jaloux, playboy.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

_ Qui ne le serait pas dans de telles circonstances ?

_ Mais je ne le sais pas. N'est-ce pas toi qui devrais éclairer ma lanterne ?

_ Euh…

Je me retirai aussi soudainement que je m'étais rapprochée et me dirigeai vers mon cours de musique. Il a fallut du temps pour qu'Edward réalise que je partais, et un peu moins pour qu'il me suive.

_ Tu as Musique, maintenant ?

_ Puisque je me dirige vers la salle de musique, je suppose que c'est le cas, répondis-je l'air agacé.

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour m'arrêter. Tout serait bien passé si mes sens n'avaient pas pris le dessus. Je tirai sur son bras et d'un mouvement fluide le plaquai contre le mur. Je grognai en retroussant mes lèvres sur mes dents. Edward écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il eut émit le même son. Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai en reniflant. Il sentait l'humain et pourtant arrivait à grogner. Ce n'est pas du plus normal. Il semblerait que les Cullen, Lucius et moi ne soyons pas les seules créatures magiques dans le coin. Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec cette ville. _Non, sans blague._ Elle est de retour. _Et ouais._ Je soupirai et relâchai mon pauvre prisonnier.

_ Chi sei tu ? dis-je en l'incendiant de mon regard. (Qui es-tu ?)

_ Non lo so, sourit-il. (Je ne sais pas)

Il parle italien ?

_ Tu sei pazzo, dis-je avec conviction. (Tu es fou)

_ …di te, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. (De toi)

Comme je refusais d'avoir l'air d'une proie, je ne reculai pas. Résultat : son corps sculpté touchait le mien. Je pris une grande inspiration, qui n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Ma poitrine touchait la sienne, et ma respiration se fit saccadée, n'améliorant pas la situation. Je souris doucement. Mon doigt alla rejoindre son menton, comme s'il était doté d'une intelligence propre. Ma bouche se cola à son oreille et lui susurra :

_ Trovato qualcun altro. (Trouve, quelqu'un d'autre)

_ Il mio cuore è tuo, répondit-il sa bouche contre mon cou. (Mon cœur est à toi)

_ Non la mia, dis-je avant de me retirer et de rentrer dans la salle de musique, le laissant pantois. (Pas le mien)

Pov Edward

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il appartenait à l'autre ? Et d'abord, qui était cet autre ? J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça, elle est italienne, Bella mia.

Je me remis à marcher vers mon cours de… français. Je soupirais, je m'ennuierai encore une fois. A quoi cela servait-il de prendre des cours d'une langue que je maitrisais déjà ? Peu importe, on dirait que c'était bien partit pour deux heures d'ennui. J'entrai dans la salle en me disant que ça ne peut pas être pire. Seulement, j'avais tord. Il était là. L'autre. Il renifla l'air et posa sur moi son regard en fronçant les sourcils. Je parcourus la salle du regard à la recherche d'une place où m'assoir sans succès. La seule place vacante était près de lui. Je soupirai en considérant mes chances de sécher mais pas de chance : la prof était arrivée. Je soupirai encore et résigné allai m'assoir.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucius, dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la regardai longuement, puis le regardai lui. Je secouai la tête.

_ Edward Cullen, dis-je simplement.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et me regarda comme si j'étais un nouveau genre d'équation, un genre qu'il s'efforcerait de résoudre. Je levai les yeux au ciel, enfin je ne pouvais voir que le plafond mais bon… C'est ce moment là que choisit la professeure pour m'interroger.

_ _Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu votre question, madame, _dis-je avec un français parfait.

Elle cligna des yeux un instant, puis sembla réfléchir à quelque chose de peu singulier à voir son expression. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur moi.

_ _Il semblerait que tu doives traduire un certain texte. Peux-tu…_

Je regardai devant moi et remarquai qu'il y avait une feuille qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques instants plutôt. Cherchez l'erreur. Je m'en emparai et en souriant à Madame, je traduisis la feuille. Cela parlait d'une pièce de théâtre… Lorsqu'elle me laissa enfin tranquille, Lucius prit le relais. Mais que se passait-il ? Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour pourrir ma journée, ou quoi ?

_ Tu étais avec elle, dit-il.

Je clignai des yeux.

_ Elle ?

_ Bella.

_ Ah…

Je secouai la tête. Ce type n'est pas normal. Non vraiment, il ne l'est pas. Comment le saurait-il ? Il était déjà parti quand je l'ai abordée.

_ Il est à toi ? dis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

_ A moi ?

Je soupirai en me disant qu'il ne devait pas savoir de quoi je parlais.

_ Laisse tomber, dis-je juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Je me levai et sortis de la salle de cours si rapidement que je me demandai si c'était normal. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique. Lorsque j'y arrivai, Bella n'était pas encore sortie. Pendant toute l'opération, Lucius m'avait suivi. Je tournai mon regard agacé vers lui. Il me sourit, ce qui n'eût d'autre effet que de m'agacer d'avantage.

_ Va-t-en.

_ Explique-moi, si tu veux que je m'en aille.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me calmer. En vain. Lucius me toucha et ce fût ce qui déclencha tout. Mon pied partit se loger dans son ventre ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, c'était juste un reflexe. Mais il riposta. Il se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante, son poing jaillit de nulle part et comme par magie, mon bras le retint juste à temps. Je virevoltai alors qu'il essayait de m'assener une gifle du dos de sa main, je ne le fis pas assez rapidement et ce fut à mon tour d'aller valser ailleurs. S'ensuivit, une pluie de coup magistraux. Aucun de nous deux n'avait l'avantage. Je pouvais dire que nous étions pratiquement de forces égales, même s'il avait plus de technique que moi. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je faisais que je n'étais attentif à rien d'autre que ce combat. C'est pour ça que je fus si étonné d'entendre _sa _voix.

_ Arrêtez, tout de suite.

Sa voix retentit froide, glaciale. Je me figeai en même temps que Lucius et relevai la tête. Son regard était vide et empli de colère. C'était un vrai exploit. Elle n'avait pas l'air très content.

_Oh, oh. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout._

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

**J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez laissées.**

**Merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen pour m'avoir aidé à me remuer les fesses, et donc à écrire plus vite la suite.  
**

**Enjoy please...  
**

* * *

Pov Bella

Je sentis mes yeux se vider de tout autre sentiment que la colère. Mon corps entier s'était raidi.

_ Arrêtez ça, tout de suite, dis-je froidement.

Ils se figèrent et relevèrent la tête en même temps. Ils me regardèrent l'air effrayé et ils avaient de quoi l'être. Je souris et ce fut un sourire qui prévenait le danger à venir. Il disait « Fuyez, petites créatures… Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore ». J'avançai vers eux et la petite foule autour d'eux s'écarta de mon chemin. Qui a dit que les humains n'avaient pas d'instinct de préservation ? _Sûrement pas toi_. Casse-toi. A l'instant même où je pensais ça, il n y eut plus de petite voix pour me déranger. Je souris de contentement. Puis je m'arrêtai devant ces pauvres garçons.

_ Que vais-je faire de vous ?

_ Ce que tu veux, dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Mon sourire s'élargit tandis qu'ils se regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Je secouai la tête, ma colère diminuant.

_ Vous êtes vraiment incroyables. Je vous laisse seuls une heure et vous trouvez comme même le moyen de faire… ça !

Edward lâcha Lucius et me gratifia d'un sourire charmeur. Tandis que l'autre haussait les épaules comme le font tous les français. Je soupirai en secouant la tête encore une fois. Incorrigibles. C'est ce qu'ils étaient.

_ Tu nous pardonnes ? dit Edward d'une toute petite voix.

_ Hm… ça dépend.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux avant que son sourire devienne encore plus éclatant. Je haussai les sourcils attendant ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qui vint rapidement : il s'avança vers moi vers avec une démarche très sensuelle. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Ce n'était pas permis de l'être autant._ J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part._ Oh, elle est revenue. Je soupirai avant de me rendre compte qu'Edward n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de moi. Il souffla et son haleine sucrée me chatouilla le visage et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Je laissai à mon tour échapper l'air qui était prisonnier de mes poumons et haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il contre moi.

Je souris malicieusement.

_ Tout ?

_ Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

Je m'éloignai de lui et jetai un regard à Lucius qui nous observait.

_ Et toi que m'offres-tu ?

Il soutint mon regard.

_ Je sais que c'est un horrible risque que de te donner carte blanche sur ce que tu pourras me faire. Alors je me garde un droit de veto sur tes propositions.

J'éclatai de rire puis une moue déçue se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_ Dommage… Mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisque j'ai réussi à avoir Edward.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes et repris :

_ Maintenant que ceci est réglé, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous faisiez ce que vous faisiez ?

Ils se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers moi.

_ C'est juste un reflexe qui a mal tourné, m'expliqua Edward.

_ Ah…

Je secouai la tête et fis mine de partir. Edward me retint en refermant la main sur mon bras. Je le regardai attentivement, attendant la suite.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ En cours ?

_ D'accord. Je viens avec toi.

_ Moi aussi, intervint Lucius.

_ Edward, fis-je mielleuse.

_ Oui, chuchota-t-il captivé par mes lèvres.

_ Pourrais-tu lâcher mon bras, m'esclaffai-je.

Il s'exécuta en se renfrognant tandis que je souriais. Notre groupe avança tant bien que mal. Les élèves nous regardaient étrangement mais ils s'écartèrent encore de notre chemin. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de biologie, Edward m'emboitant le pas.

_ Lucius ?

_ Oui ?

_ On se retrouve, à la cafeteria.

_ D'accord. Prévois-tu de manger la chose infecte qu'ils osent appeler nourriture ?

_ Absolument pas.

_ Alors on est d'accord, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Edward m'observait et je ne savais que lui dire._ Ah, bon ?_

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Playboy ?

_Allez, tu peux mieux faire._ C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais à ma place._ Mais je le suis._ Et puis, merde.

_ Tu es une magnifique créature.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Dis-moi, s'il te plait, qu'il ne lui appartient pas, supplia-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais de quoi… ça ne serait tout de même pas…

_ Rassure-moi. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Lucius et moi avions une relation plus que platonique ?

_ Et bien…

J'avançai vers lui et me plantai à quelques centimètres de son corps. Je posai légèrement mes mains sur ses deux joues et soufflai.

_ Tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu disais que ton cœur m'appartenait, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je paniquée.

Il se laissa aller contre mes mains en soupirant d'aise. Horrifiée, je le regardai les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non, murmurai-je.

Pov Edward

Je la regardai alors qu'elle paraissait troublée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait peur que je l'aime ? Drôle de phobie. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher encore de moi. J'avais eu peur qu'elle aime Lucius mais j'avais tord. Mon plus grand obstacle n'était pas lui. Non, c'était cette peur que je lisais dans ses yeux. La peur d'être aimée. J'enlaçai celle que je voulais faire mienne mais elle resta immobile. Alors je lui parlais. Lui disant enfin ce que je voulais lui dire depuis notre rencontre dans le bureau.

_ Isabella Swan, sache que je t'aime plus que tout. Mes rêves t'appartiennent, ainsi que mon cœur et mon corps. Fais-en ce que tu souhaites. Après tout, je ne vis que pour ta personne.

Et je le pensais. Ce que je lui avais dit était la stricte vérité.

_ Euh… il faut que j'aille en cours, dit-elle avant de se précipiter en classe.

Je restai là où elle m'avait planté, quelques instants avant d'entrer à mon tour en classe. Au moins, elle ne m'avait pas dit non. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Enfin, je crois… Je la repérai vite : elle était installée au fond de la classe, seule à une table. Je souris à sa bêtise. Elle avait voulu me fuir mais il n'y avait qu'une place vacante et c'était celle qui était près d'elle. Je marchai vers elle et m'installai tranquillement près d'elle. Le tout en souriant.

_ Bonjour, mon ange.

Elle répondit entre ses dents :

_ J'aimerai écouter le cours, s'il te plait.

Je souris malicieusement et posai un doigt sur sa hanche, essayant de la chatouiller.

_ Edward, s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Quoi donc, fis-je innocent.

Elle me fusilla du regard, ce qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

_ Laisse-moi.

_ Pourquoi ferai-je, ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que je t'a…

_ Non, dit-elle rapidement. Ne les dis pas. Ne prononce pas les 3 mots.

_ Lesquels ? Tu ne serais pas entrain de parler du fait que je t'aime, dis-je à mon tour rapidement.

Elle cria de frustration. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Encore. Elle m'assassina du regard, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Elle atterrit gracieusement. Je la suivis en criant :

_ Bella.

Heureusement que ce n'était que le premier étage. Je la cherchai du regard et la repérai vite. Elle courait très vite mais moi aussi.

_ Bella, reviens.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Je la poursuivis tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la clairière. Elle essayait de me semer en vain. Je gagnai peu à peu du terrain lorsqu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision. Je m'arrêtai, estomaqué. Où était-elle passée ? Je reniflai l'air et la sentis. En haut ? Je levai la tête et la vis perchée sur un arbre. Elle me regarda en souriant malicieusement, comme si j'étais incapable de l'atteindre. Si c'est ce qu'elle croit et bien elle se trompe complètement. Je m'accroupis avant de bondir vers elle. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent et je tombai sur elle.

_ Dis-donc, tu ne croyais tout de même pas, pouvoir m'échapper ?

_ Qui a parlé de croire ? dit-elle avant de nous faire rouler sur le côté.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais je la rattrapai.

_ Eh… pas si vite. Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?

Plus con, tu meurs. Plus cliché, tu crèves. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas pu trouver autre chose ? A ce qu'il parait non. Elle me regarda l'air de dire « Très original ». Oh, et puis merde. Je ne la laisserai pas s'en aller.

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux, playboy ?

_ Vois-tu, j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand tu es près de moi, dis-je tranquillement.

Elle haussa les sourcils et m'interrogea du regard. Son regard si beau, si magnifique. Je soupirai. Tout en elle, était divin.

_ Isabella Swan, je t'aime, dis-je simplement en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

_ Oui, et bien tu n'as pas le droit.

_ Ah ?

_ Tout à fait. Tu n'as aucunement le droit e m'…a…

Elle finit par crier de frustration, encore. Je souris amusé, attendant qu'elle développe. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Je posai mon index sous son menton, et la fis lever la tête. Elle me regarda, l'air apeuré et puis elle fit une chose que je n'avais vue sur elle.

Elle rougit.

Je m'émerveillai de la couleur qui venait conquérir ses joues. Elle était encore plus magnifique. Et ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était que c'était la première fois que je voyais cette facette d'elle. Elle, qui n'avait jamais été timide en ma présence. C'était plutôt le contraire. Je soupirai et amenai timidement ma main jusqu'à sa joue. Je la caressai doucement et elle rougit encore. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je soupirai d'aise lorsqu'elle se laissa aller contre ma main en fermant les yeux.

_ Ma Bella…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et disparut. Me laissant seul comme la mort, encore. Je soupirai et me relevai. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que je ferais capituler Isabella Swan. Je me relevai à mon tour et marchai vers le lycée. Je marchai très lentement, n'ayant aucune envie d'y aller. Je trainai les pieds pour faire durer le trajet. Mais je finis comme même par y arriver. Et Bella, n'était nulle part. Je supposai alors qu'elle avait décidé de sécher. J'aurais voulu connaître son adresse pour pouvoir la revoir. Finalement, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je rentrerai chez moi. Tout bonnement, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Du moins pour l'instant.

Pov Bella

Je courais et cette fois pour une bonne raison. J'étais poursuivie par quelques chiens de la communauté. Des plus grands morceaux que la dernière fois. Si j'étais resté encore un peu avec Edward, ils l'auraient sûrement attaqué. Je me retrouvai donc à les éloigner. _Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison de ta retraite ?_ Oh, et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires. _Vraiment ?_ Ecoute, on va faire un deal : tu me laisses me concentrer pour ce combat et on en reparle après. _Laisses-moi réfléchir._ Ah, tu peux faire ça ? Mouahaha, vengeance. _Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça, quelque part… Mais oui, tu me cites là. Comme j'en suis honorée._ Fichue conscience. Pendant que je « discutais » avec elle, on sauta sur l'occasion pour accélérer la cadence. Je souris juste avant de m'arrêter. Ils freinèrent de justesse en me regardant étonnés. J'en dénombrai vingt. J'entends quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Je sondai la forêt pour découvrir qui c'était. Je souris juste avant que Lucius apparaisse devant moi.

_ Dis-donc, tu n'allais quand même pas t'amuser toute seule.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer les invitations. Et puis, j'avais très sérieusement besoin de me défouler.

_C'est vrai que toi et l'amour… _Je croyais qu'on avait un deal et puis je proteste contre l'amour et alors. _Ah, non rien._ Pff…

_ Bella…

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce normal que leur nombre a doublé depuis que je suis arrivé ?

_ Euh…

Lucius s'approcha de moi pour me couvrir tandis que je remarquai qu'en effet il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'au départ. Qui est ce qui m'a foutu une poisse pareille ? _Très bonne question…_ Je regardai ces créatures à forme humaine et elles me rendirent mon regard. On état mal barrés. _A qui le dis-tu ?

* * *

_

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là.**

**Avez-vous aimé ?**

**Que pensez-vous de ce qu'a dit Edward et de la reaction de Bella ?**

**Reviews, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Bella

Lucius s'approcha de moi pour me couvrir tandis que je remarquai qu'en effet il y en avait beaucoup plus qu'au départ. Qui est ce qui m'a foutu une poisse pareille ? _Très bonne question…_ Je regardai ces créatures à forme humaine et elles me rendirent mon regard. On état mal barrés. _A qui le dis-tu ?_ A Lucius, bien sûr.

_ Lucius, dis-je avec conviction.

_ Humm…

_ Et si je te disais qu'on partage, tu me répondrais quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil en ne quittant pas nos adversaires des yeux.

_ Je dirai « Plutôt oui que non, gente demoiselle ». C'est satisfaisant ?

Je souris.

_ Oh oui.

Et la bataille commença.

Dos à dos, Lucius et moi tournoyions au milieu de tous. Chaque attaque à notre encontre était parée et renvoyée au lanceur. Je combattais avec tout mon corps comme arme, en plus de ma magie. Le tout, en tuant sans magie. Non, je me contentai de me défendre magiquement, et d'attaquer tout autrement. J'étais en mode chasseuse, et je prenais mon pied. Mes mains déchiquetaient toute chair qui les rencontrait, et mon camarade en faisait autant. Un cri de guerre s'échappait de temps en temps d'entre mes lèvres qui, j'étais sûr, s'étiraient en un sourire sauvage. J'en étais à mon énième lorsque j'entendis un bruit de course. Je laissai s'échapper un juron d'entre mes lèvres et décidai de vite en terminer. Lucius me toucha le bras et je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me montra des doigts la direction du bruit et je haussai les épaules. Je brisai la nuque au dernier chasseur qui était à mes trousses, tandis que les Cullen pénétraient dans cette partie de la forêt.

_ Voyez-vous, cela. Des gentils vampires qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de sortir de chez, un jour de soleil.

_ Humaine, grogna la blonde.

_ Raté, souris-je.

Ma langue lécha le sang qui goûtait sur ma joue. Sang qui ne m'appartenait pas, bien évidemment. Ces pauvres personnes n'auraient même pas pu rêver ne serait-ce que m'effleurer._ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques minutes._ C'est pour créer un effet dramatique, tu sais bien. _Mais oui…_ Je marchai vers la pauvre vampire qui avait décidé de grogner encore. Lucius laissa échapper un rire narquois lorsque son mari apparut devant moi. J'invoquai le feu et lui demandai de bruler les cadavres, sans cesser d'avancer.

_ Je ne suis pas humaine, vous voyez, dis-je ne montrant le feu.

Il grogna en retour et Rosalie me regarda, l'air supérieur. J'éclatai de rire. Elle est vraiment inconsciente.

_ Écoute-moi bien, vampirella. Dis à ton toutou de se mettre hors de mon chemin ou mon feu brulera deux sortes de cadavre, ce soir.

Et oui, la nuit était tombée. Pour ce que ça changeait… Le patriarche, un docteur à ce que j'avais entendu, avança les mains en l'air, en signe de paix.

_ Excuse-les, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, ni à vous, ni à votre ami, dit-il d'une voix douce.

_Dis, depuis quand les vamps deviennent docs ?_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Et puis, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'incarnais le bien. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. _No Comment_. Tout à fait… Quoi qu'il en soit, Carlisle attendait une réponse. Je haussai les épaules.

_ Que faîtes-vous, là ? demandai-je.

Alice, la petite brune apparut devant moi, à son tour, en souriant ?

_ On chassait, chantonna-t-elle. Lorsqu'on a entendu le bruit d'une batail. Alors, on est venu voir.

_ Ah…

Lucius marcha vers moi, puis me tapota les épaules. Je le regardai, l'air déstabilisé.

_ Je te comprend, dit-il.

_ Tu as vu ? Elle sourit. Et L'autre, c'est un doc.

Il hocha la tête avec compassion.

_ Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? m'écriai-je.

_ Ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est toi qui as choisi d'emménager dans ce trou perdu.

_ Mais, je voulais juste des vacances, moi.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, tout en tapotant sur mon dos.

_ Tu devrais savoir que les vacances, quand tu fais ce métier, sont presque impossibles.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et remarquai qu'il souriait. Je me dégageai et levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Est-ce de ma faute, si je suis née dans cette famille de fou ?

Il haussa les épaules, encore, comme le français qu'il était tandis que je le fusillais des yeux. Un raclement de gorge me fit me tourner et je croisai les yeux du blondinet qui avait toujours l'air de souffrir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ?

_ Dis, tu as quoi ? lui demandai-je.

_ Moi ?

Il avait l'air surpris que je m'adresse à lui.

_ Oui. Tu as toujours l'air de souffrir, dis-je simplement.

_ C'est que tu sens bon…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Oui, mais les autres n'ont aucun mal à… Oh… d'accord, compris-je finalement.

Je reniflai l'air et me tournai vers Lucius.

_ Il est empâte.

Encore un hoquet. Je regardai Jasper cligner des yeux. Je souris en le voyant perdre ses moyens. Je sens que je vais adorer la suite de la discussion.

_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon, demandai-je à mon compagnon.

_ Oui, et ses cicatrices ajoutent à son charme, répliqua-t-il.

_ Tout à fait, me récriai-je. Dis, Jasper. Quel était la couleur de tes yeux quand tu étais humain ?

Il cligna des yeux, encore. J'eus un sourire suffisant._ Dis donc, tu adores tourmenter les gens, femme cruelle._ Hey, protestai-je. Jasper n'est pas un gens. _Ah, oui ?_ Oui, c'est un vamp. _Ah…_

_ Gris, dit-il finalement.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière en demandant :

_ Comme ce ciel ?

Il m'imita puis secoua la tête.

_ Translucides… mais ils étaient changeants, selon mes humeurs.

J'applaudis, l'air excité.

_ Oh… ça devait être beau, n'est-pas, Lucius ?

_ Parfaitement, Bella.

Je sentis les regards de tous les vampires sur moi mais décidai de tourner la tête vers la personne avec qui je n'avais pas encore parler.

_ Dis, pourquoi Alice n'a pas l'air jalouse ?

Esmé me sourit et me répondit d'une voix douce, elle aussi :

_ Parce qu'elle a confiance en son mari.

_ Ah… Dommage, c'aurait été marrant de la tourmenter, un peu.

_ Pourquoi parles-tu de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? demanda Alice, toujours souriante.

Elle osa même venir m'enlacer en me disant qu'on serait bonnes amies ? Je haussai les épaules, en bonne imitation de Lucius et tournai les talents.

_ Au revoir, Jasper, souris-je.

Rosalie paraissait perplexe et son mari souriait. Carlisle et Esmé avaient l'air bienveillant. Alice me souriait toujours et Jasper ne savait que faire. Je m'arrêtai et croisai les bras devant ma poitrine.

_ Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

_ Au revoir ?

_ Tu voix que tu peux y arriver…

Qui aurait cru que j'aurai sympathisé avec des vamps ?_Personne_. Et pourtant… Enfin, Lucius et moi partîmes, laissant les Cullen, comment dire, déstabilisés.

Pov Alice

Je la regardai partir en me demandant pour quelle raison elle me paraissait si familière. Pourquoi savais-je qu'elle et Edward seraient ensemble ? Et pourquoi étais-je intéressée par ce fait ? Peut-être était-ce parce que je peinais à la voir nettement ? Parce qu'elle était floue… Je haussai les épaules et me tournai vers ma famille en ressentant toujours cet étrange manque. En soupirant, j'entrepris de me diriger vers la Villa, Jasper à mes côtés, entrain de ruminer. Je souris d'avantage et me retins d'applaudir. Cette fille avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Elle avait réussi à le faire se comporter comme avec moi. Je l'adorais déjà. Et puis, elle avait tenu tête à Rosalie, qui en était stupéfaite. Mm, elle sera bonne pour notre famille.

_ 'Lice, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_ Humm ?

_ Tu es encore plus pleine d'énergie que d'habitude…

Je tournai la tête vers lui et m'avançai, l'acculant contre un arbre.

_ Dites donc, mon Major. Vous venez de trouver un nouveau partenaire de jeu, que ressentez-vous ?

Il m'envoya une vague de joie, d'incompréhension et d'impatience. Je souris juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement, en lui envoyant une vague d'amour et de désir. Il gémit doucement et releva la tête, me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Savez-vous, Mrs Withlock, que vous m'avez extrêmement manqué, ces dernières heures ?

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire pour y remédier ? souris-je.

Ils sourit à son tour et me susurra :

_ Beaucoup de choses, beaucoup…

Pov Bella

Je me jetai sur mon lit après m'être dénudée. Je soufflai un bon coup et bondis vers la salle de bain. J'entrai dans le douche et laissai l'au chaude couler sur mon corps, en fermant les yeux. Je savais d'expérience que l'eau d'abor rouge, se diluerait peu à peu pour redevenir pure, tout comme mon corps. Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai aller contre le mur. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'en ressortis lavée et sentant le chocolat. _?_ Et quoi ? J'ai le droit de me laver avec le savon que je veux. _…_ Et toc, elle est sans voix. Je m'entourai d'une serviette et entrepris une danse de la victoire. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je me sentis très ridicule, je revêtis un bikini qui cachait plus ou moins mon corps et me dirigeai vers la piscine extérieure.

_ Tu vas nager.

_ Oh, tu l'as remarqué, raillai-je.

Il eut un petit rire et s'avança vers moi. Il posa un doigt sur la ficelle de mon haut et commença à jouer avec. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

_ On va jouer au strip-vérité . Je te poserai quelques questions, et soit tu réponds, soit tu te dépouilles de tes vêtements. Je te laisse le choix.

_ Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison, j'accepterai de jouer avec toi ?

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Parce que sinon, j'irai venger l'honneur que ton « humain » a froissé. Et crois-moi, là je ne me retiendrai pas.

Je clignai des yeux. Waw. Je secouai la tête devant tant de bêtises. Mais j'acceptai quand même.

_ Quel est ta relation avec lui ?

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, plusieurs fois de suite. Quiconque m'aurait contemplé aurait vu ma ressemblance frappante avec un poisson rouge tout à fait idiot. _Non, tu crois ?_ Une fois que j'eus recouvert un peu de maitrise, et la parole, je répondis :

_ Inexistante.

Son doigt descendit vers le bas de mon sein droit, en une caresse lente… douloureuse de par cette même lenteur. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en pensant que j'étais fichue. Il empoigna le tissus et me regarda outrageusement.

_ Il me semble que j'ai oublié, de te dire que si ta réponse était insatisfaisante, elle serait comme inexistante, se moqua-t-il.

_ Lucius, dis-je outrée.

_ Par quoi devrai-je commencer ? Par cette jolie culotte qui n'a de « culotte » que le nom…

Son doigt descendit encore jusqu'à toucher mon intimité à travers le tissus - je hoquetai- pour remonter vers mes seins.

_ … ou par ce bout de tissus qui couvre à peine ta peau.

J'écarquillai les yeux en regardant Lucius comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Je l'empoignai par les épaules et le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Mais voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Victor.

_ Victor ?

Quelqu'un fit du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai pour croiser des yeux bleu de glace.

_ Lucius ? m' écriai-je. Que… ?

Je tournai la tête vers la personne que j'avais plaquée contre le mur puis la retournai vers Lucius. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon dieu ? _Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ?_ Oh, c'est bon. Méchante.

_ Tu viens de rencontrer mon frère jumeau à ce que je vois, soupira-t-il.

_ Ton… quoi ?

_ Frère jumeau, compléta-t-il.

_ Tu as un frère jumeau. Mais… pourquoi ?

Il écarta les mains, paumes vers le ciel, puis haussa les épaules, encore.

_ Lorsque tu rencontreras Dieu, au cas où tu le ferais, demande-le lui.

Je soupirai longuement et laissai tomber mes bras, juste avant de faire se rencontrer mon poing et le visage de « Victor ». Je souriais niaisement pendant que son sang coulait. Et beaucoup moins, lorsque le sang se tarit et que la blessure disparut.

_ Dommage que ça n'a pas duré plus longtemps.

Victor sourit et parvint même à s'esclaffer. Hein ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit alors que je viens de lui envoyer un poing de toute mes forces ? Euh… presque toutes mes forces. Bon Dieu, pourquoi moi ? _Tu devrais te faire une raison. Il ne te répondra pas._ Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à consulter. _Oh, oui. Fais-ça. Je ne veux plus être coincée dans ta tête, c'est trop effrayant là-dedans_. Dis donc. _Je dis ça, je dis rien…_ Je préfère ça.

_ Bells ? Tout va bien ?

_ Non, et puis comment cet imbécile qui te sert de frère, a-t-il su ce qui c'était passé alors qu'il n'était pas là ?

_ Nos esprits sont plus ou moins reliés, sauf quand j'arrive à protéger le mien. Ce que je n'arrive pas à faire quand je suis tout concentré à autre chose…

_ Ah…

Je regardai Victor qui m'envoya un baiser volant. Mon dieu, ce que ma vie craint. _Oh, ça tu peux le dire._


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Bella

_ Et que va-t-on faire de cette… chose ?

Victor me regarda, outré.

_ Dis donc, sois gentille.

Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et mes doigts se recroqueviller.

_ Gwynt… Vēja ... Havā … Kaze, psalmodiai-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une incantation, ni des mots de pouvoir. Mais ça m'aidait à me concentrer, c'était des sortes de raccourcis. J'appelais l'air par ses noms et il venait à moi. Victor vola au plafond où je le maintins contre le mur.

_ Ne me met pas en colère, imposteur. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

Je souris méchamment et entendis un rire. Je tournai la tête vers Lucius qui se marrait. Je le regardai l'air de dire « What ? »._ Très profond_. Tout à fait. Il secoua la tête. Je soupirai et laissai redescendre l'imposteur. Il retomba à quatre pattes et releva la tête vers moi.

_ Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était dangereuse.

_ Je ne plaisante jamais avec toi, Victor.

_ Tut, tut, tu vas me vexer, mon cher frère.

Il s'avança vers lui et ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Je supposai qu'ils se parlaient silencieusement. Finalement Lucius, que j'avais reconnus je ne sais comment, posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui disparut.

_ Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé ? demandai-je après avoir plongé dans l'eau.

Il se déshabilla et me rejoignit.

_ Loin d'ici. Il a dit que je lui manquais et qu'il s'ennuyait, alors il a décidé d'apparaître ici. Mais il reviendra.

Je plongeai et nageai sous l'eau vers lui. Arrivée sous lui, je remontai et me retrouvai plaqué contre son corps nu. Je souris.

_ Alors, pourquoi je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère jumeau ?

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit à son tour.

_ Parce que tu ne devais pas le savoir.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse humide.

_ Tān, appelai-je. Uguns ... Āga … Hi.

Mes mains se réchauffèrent et il en gémit.

_ Tu aimes toujours autant la douleur à ce que je voix.

_ Que veux-tu ? C'est la seule solution que mon corps a trouvé pour me protéger.

_ Ah… Et vas-tu me dire qui t'a empêché de me mettre au courant ? Où devrais-je commencer la torture ? Je te rappelle quand même que je sais tout ce que tu aimes et tout ce que tu abhorres. Alors ?

_ Que comptes-tu me faire ?

Son regard bleu était las. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Lucius, demandai-je réellement inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je suis si fatigué, Bella. Si fatigué… Peux-tu… Non, laisse tomber.

J'écarquillai les yeux et renvoyai le feu après l'avoir remercié. Je dirigeai mes mains vers ses joues pour amasser les larmes qui y perlaient. Je pris son visage en coupe et le toisai en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas dans son regard.

_ Lucius, murmurai-je. Dis-moi.

Il me jeta un regard désespéré et lâcha un soupir à en briser votre âme. Il ferma les yeux sans pour autant se dérober à mon toucher.

_ C'est ton promis, Bella.

Quoi ?

_ Mon promis ? Que… ?

Il soupira encore et rouvrit les yeux.

_ Il a été créé pour toi.

Je clignai des yeux le regardant sans rien comprendre.

_ Bella, vous êtes liés. Renée a fait en sorte que tu ne sois pas seule.

Je me laissai couler et m'assis au fond de la piscine. Lucius me rejoignit et attendis que j'aie digéré la nouvelle. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Malheureusement. Je remontai et une fois que mon visage ait crevé la surface d'eau, j'invoquai l'eau. Je n'eus pas besoin de psalmodier, je demandai juste à l'eau de m'envoyer sur la terre ferme. Je jaillis de l'eau et atterris souplement sur le sol. Lucius sortit à son tour et cette vue était complètement érotique. J'éclatai de rire. D'accord, ma mère avait manigancé derrière mon dos. Et d'accord aussi qu'elle le paiera cher. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais comme une envie incroyable de m'amuser. Je tendis la main vers lui et il fut aspergé par des litres et des litres d'eau. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Bella ! s'écria-t-il outré.

Je lui répondis en souriant. Il secoua la tête et apparut devant moi. Je lâchai un couinement de dépit et commençai à courir. Il me poursuivit, bien sûr. Sauf qu'il glissa et me tomba dessus, encore. A croire que c'était devenu une habitude. Je soupirai et l'envoyai valser contre le mur d'en face et en profitai pour m'éclipsai.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

Il avait passé ses bras autour de moi. Je n'essayai pas d'échapper à son étreinte de fer. Mais je tournai vers lui mon regard tout innocent.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Ailleurs ?

Et je glissai entre ses bras et partis en courant. Je passai dans ma chambre et pris mon katana rouge sang en main. Lucius me sourit et je compris ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Si je contrôlais quatre éléments, Lucius n'en contrôlait qu'un seul mais savait très bien le faire. Il s'agissait de la glace. Et grâce à ce dernier, il fabriquait ses propres armes. Il fit apparaître un sabre de glace chinois. Il était magnifique. Je souris à mon tour. Je pensais que nous allions entamer notre combat quand il trottina calmement vers ma chaine hifi et tripota les boutons. Il revint vers moi tandis qu'un air entrainant retentissait dans l'air. J'éclatai de rire et virevoltai en le gardant à l'œil._ Tu ne te laisses pas déconcentrer, dis-donc._ Et tu croyais que quoi. J'ai reçu l'entrainement de Renée. Il n'en faut pas moins pour être un parfait combattant. _Hn_. Il m'observa tranquillement puis commença à marcher vers moi. Je ne sais pas si on pouvait appelait ça marcher. Il ondulait des hanches et me regardait comme un prédateur regarderait une proie de premier choix. Pourtant, il avait devant lui un prédateur. Maquillé comme une proie, mais un prédateur quand même. Je le regardai venir et entamai une danse sensuelle. Peu importait qu'il était nu, que quelques instants plus tôt, une lueur triste habitait son regard pur, que son jumeau avait essayé de me séduire. Tout ce qui importait était que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et qu'il allait m'y aider. Nous dansâmes pendant quelques instants, chacun regardant bien dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, sans arrêter sa danse, il avança sa main et essaya de m'assener un coup d'épée.

Et le combat commença.

Je l'arrêtai avec l'étui de mon katana que je n'avais pas encore sorti. Je sautai haut et le sortis enfin. Je plongeai vers lui, mon arme en avant. Il recula et je me posai devant lui. Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent et le bruit m'enchanta. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. J'avançai une jambe et il recula. J'allai à droite et il alla à gauche. Je souris et me rejetai en arrière. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon ventre et virevoltai dans l'air. Je me posai sur le petit muret sous la fenêtre. Il bondit dans l'air à ma suite mais j'étais déjà loin. Je menai mon arme derrière moi pour parer le coup qu'il avait essayé de me donner. Je fis tournoyer nos deux armes et lui enfonçai mon pied dans le ventre. Il retomba à terre puis lança son sabre à ma suite. J'eus le temps d'esquiver mais son sabre était parti avec le haut de mon bikini. Je me posai à côté de lui et posai la pointe de ma lame contre sa gorge. Soudain, une personne à l'odeur familière apparut devant nous. Ses cheveux caramel virevoltaient à leur gré et ses yeux bleu acier nous regardèrent attentivement. Renée soupira en clignant des yeux. Je suppose que le spectacle qu'on lui offrait devait être des plus…étranges. Lucius, nu allongé à terre, et moi ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un minuscule bout de tissu, aussi autrement appelé « culotte », le menaçant d'un katana. Elle devait se croire en pleine orgie SM. Quoique nous n'étions qu'à deux. Donc le terme « orgie » n'avait pas lieu d'être. _Tu crois ?_ Hn.

_ Bonjour, mère, dis-je sans bouger.

_ Renée, la salua Lucius.

_ Bella, dit-elle. Lucius.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

_ Tu as rencontré Victor.

_ Oh, voyez-vous cela. Il me semble qu'il était temps que je sache qu'on m'a été promis. Pourquoi créer une personne à me donner, mère ? Pourrai-je le savoir ?

_ Et bien, et si on s'asseyait ?

J'éclatai d'un rire amer. A quoi m'attendais-je, sérieusement ? Renée Swan ne s'abaisse pas au rang des mortels, elle ne ressent rien. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait m'avouer en éclatant en sanglots qu'elle l'avait fait pour mon bien. Non, bien sûr que non. Je soupirai sous le regard froid de celle qui m'avait engendrée. Je me laissai tomber sur Lucius, ma culotte frôlant son sexe, le tranchant de ma lame sa gorge. Il serra les dents tandis que son pénis s'érigeait. Une goutte de sang perla et coula sur sa nuque. La blessure se referma directement. Je laissai tomber mon arme près de moi et allai goûter son sang. Il haleta alors et je levai le visage vers Renée. Elle me dévisageait toujours impassible. C'était le masque des Swan, celui dont aucun sentiment ne pouvait échapper. Je pouvais faire la même chose mais m'en abstenais la plupart du temps.

_ On n'attend que vous pour commencer, mère.

Elle marcha élégamment jusqu'au canapé de mon salon et s'y installa tout aussi élégamment. Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Je soupirai et la regardai.

_ Je t'écoute, finis-je par dire.

_ Disons que lorsque tu es née et après l'échec qu'a été ton père, j'ai pris mes précautions pour que le sang de ton héritier ne soit pas souillé. Parce qu'il faudra bien que tu en es, d'héritier.

Mon visage se ferma et je regardai celle qui m'avait donnée la vie parler de mon futur comme si je n'avais pas voix au chapitre. Je me relevai d'un bond et fus devant elle en une seconde. Ma lame était contre sa gorge et son expression n'avait toujours pas changé. Soit, elle ne me croyait pas capable de la blesser, voire de la tuer, soit elle pouvait se défendre. Je n'en doutais pas mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui j'étais, ce que j'étais.

_ Voyez, mère, la créature que vous avez crée, ce que vous avez fait de moi. Pour autant, je ne signifie pas vous laisser m'instrumentaliser. Moi seule, suis maître de mon future. Combien même, vous avez lié nos destins ensemble, je trouverai qui me délivrera de ce charme. Et croyez-moi, je ne renonce jamais. Et si jamais je ne trouve pas, je le tuerai.

Elle cligna des yeux et je vis enfin quelque chose dans ceux-ci. Un brin d'étonnement et de perplexité. Ce ne dura que quelques instants mais j'étais sûr de ce que j'avais vu. Je lui souris et d'un mouvement rapide de ma lame, dessinai un V sur sa nuque, j'y insufflai du pouvoir pour que ça guérisse beaucoup moins vite. Elle n'en mourrait pas mais ça ferai mal pendant un bon bout de temps. Au moins, je ne l'aurais plus sur le dos une semaine au moins. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Alors, elle croyait que je n'en étais pas capable. Tant pis pour elle. Soudain, je fus très fatiguée de tout.

_ Allez-vous en, dis-je avec lassitude.

Elle disparut avant même que j'eus terminé de parler. Je tournai la tête vers Lucius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé puis marchai vers lui. Je lui tendis la main pour le relever. Il la prit dans les deux siennes et l'embrassa avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de me porter comme un jeune mariée. Je le regardai bizarrement.

_ Lucius ?

Il me sourit.

_ La journée a été longue, chérie. Je te propose un bain très chaud suivi d'un long massage et une nuit de sommeil.

Je souris à mon tour et m'accrochai à lui, les mains liés derrière son cou.

_ Je suis toute à toi, ronronnai-je à la perspective des ses mains enchanteresses se promenant sur mon corps.

Disons que la glace n'était pas sa seule spécialité… Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa la tempe.

_ Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

_ Oh, mais j'en suis certaine.

Il secoua la tête et nous voici partis pour une soirée de rêve, loin de tous les mensonges de l'univers.


End file.
